The Erable Hotel
by Maho-chan
Summary: While out of town at a conference, Tsukushi is slow to realize that a certain significant someone is very close by. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango._

* * *

><p>AN: Here is a winter fic for summer reading, lol. I really didn't plan the timing of this release, ironically, this one just happened to be ready now, versus in the winter. Perhaps it can help with staying cool? It's quite hot here where I am; hope you are staying cool where you are! –Maho-chan :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Erable Hotel<br>****A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
><strong>**By Maho-chan**

* * *

><p>Cold wind tousled Tsukushi's hair as she paid the taxi driver and pulled her suitcase out of the car.<p>

Tsukushi rushed through the doors of the hotel as her taxi drove away. Her bag trailed on wheels behind her as she struggled to get a good handle on her purse. Once through the doors, she took a moment to catch her breath. As the doorman offered to take her small suitcase, she shook her head politely and continued to drag it as she entered the hotel lobby.

Tsukushi gazed up in awe at the ornate ceiling; her steps slow as she made her way across the sleek marble floors. She couldn't believe that the law conference was putting them up in such luxurious quarters.

"Lucky!" she whispered gleefully. Free stays were always the best.

She almost squealed and pumped her fist in the air, then thought better of it as she noticed how quiet it was in the lobby, save for the classical music playing. Nearing the front desk, she smiled excitedly as the front desk clerk asked, "May I help you?"

"I'd like to check into my room, my reservation is under Makino Tsukushi." Tsukushi said as she continued to gaze about the immense hotel lobby.

The man nodded then stepped aside as another person took his place.

"Staying for a few days?" a gruff voice asked.

Tsukushi absently nodded as she handed the man her ID. "I'm going to a conference." Tsukushi explained as she stared at the huge flower arrangement in the middle of the lobby.

It was amazing. How did they manage to keep the orchids so fresh? And was that a refreshments table over by the sitting area?

A key card was pressed into her hand by a warm, lingering grasp.

Too caught up in trying to see what free snacks that were being served at the refreshment table, she quickly said "thank you" and wandered away without looking back once.

She hurried over there at the sight of the small delicate cakes and fresh fruit. As she did, she didn't hear what was spoken behind her.

"That woman…"

* * *

><p>The room was larger than she had expected for a free stay. She looked at her electronic key and then around the plush surroundings.<p>

"Isn't this a suite?" she wondered as she looked beyond the sitting room to the bedroom.

After dropping her bag, she began taking off her coat. Laying it on the settee, she then sat down. She leaned back and sighed contentedly.

Maybe all the conference participants got nice quarters like this. In any event, she was lucky to be here and early so that she could relax a little before the conference started. She had the rest of the afternoon and the coming evening to herself.

As she looked around again, she noticed a suit jacket had been left in the room. It was casually thrown over the desk chair near the huge windows.

Surprised that the maids would have cleaned up but left the jacket there, Tsukushi picked up the hotel phone and called the front desk.

A pleasant sounding man answered, "This is the secretary."

Tsukushi blinked at the slight familiarity of his voice then said, "Someone has left their jacket in my room."

There was a pause and then the secretary said, "We will send someone immediately."

Tsukushi nodded and hung up, then picked up the remote for the TV. Flipping through the channels, she soon kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch as she started watching.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, get him!" The boxing match was so exciting. Tsukushi leaned forward and avidly watched, only noticing after a few seconds that someone was knocking on the door.<p>

She picked up the jacket from the desk chair and wandered to the door, her eyes still on the match. As she opened the door, she held the jacket out to them.

"Hey…" the man began.

"HIT HIM NOW!" Tsukushi excitedly shouted before she pushed the jacket into his hands with a hasty "thank you" and closed the door.

* * *

><p>There was a note on the desk about free room service.<p>

Tsukushi blinked at the handwritten note and then excitedly began looking at the dinner menu that was placed next to it.

She dialed room service as she gazed out the window at the view.

Free meals or rather, free anything was the best, Tsukushi mused.

Humming to herself, she listened as a gruff voice answered, "Hello?"

She excitedly said her order as she craned her head to see the view better.

She barely listened as he replied, too tempted by the scenery to pay attention.

"I have a coupon for a free meal." Tsukushi said distractedly, "Thank you!"

As she noticed a new text message from Yuki on her mobile phone, she hung up the hotel phone quickly and began drafting a reply to Yuki's text.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the waiter took a while to arrive and when they did, Tsukushi was soaking in the bath. Ensconced in bubbles and warm water, she pretended that she wasn't there.<p>

_Hopefully they will just leave the food! I will come out when they've gone_.

She heard the waiter open the door and wheel the cart in. The footsteps sounded like two waiters instead of just one. She had left her coupon on the table, hopefully they would take it, leave the food and go.

She drew her knees up and listened. They were speaking English in low voices. One of them had a Japanese accent.

After a few more moments, one of the waiters left, leaving the other arranging the various dishes.

Several minutes passed, as Tsukushi began to frown. Why wouldn't he leave? Was he some kind of pervert?

She craned her head to check that the bathroom door was locked. If needed, she would get on the bathroom phone and call the front desk.

As she heard footsteps near the door of the bathroom, Tsukushi held her breath. She reached for the phone.

Only to pause as the Japanese waiter swore softly under his breath. She blinked at the door and then sighed with relief as she heard him leave her room. She waited for a few more moments, and then went back to her bath. As she rubbed her arm with a wash cloth, she hummed happily and looked forward to her free dinner.

* * *

><p>The dinner was laid out so nicely. Clad in her pajamas, Tsukushi ate happily, not pausing to wonder why the waiters had brought a double serving and two sets of dishes. She gazed out the window and smiled contentedly.<p>

Looking down at her phone, she picked it up and began a text message.

_Domyoji, I'm at a really nice hotel for my conference! They gave me free room service and the food was really good. The view is pretty._

She pressed her phone to her lips, and then added.

_How was work today? I miss you. _

She sent the message and then continued eating. After her meal was eaten, she sat down on the couch, and watched some more TV.

Soon her eyes closed and she dozed.

* * *

><p><em>7:00 pm<em>

Tsukushi blinked as she sleepily answered the ringing hotel phone.

The TV was blaring and she shut it off, before saying "Hello?"

"Makino, there is something wrong with the payment for your room."

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she sat up abruptly.

"What?"

Grasping for her purse, she stammered, "T-the room is covered by the conference. And there was a coupon for the room service."

She pulled out her wallet and took out the credit card that Tsukasa had given her. She held it tight.

She rarely used the credit card and could only bear to use it for emergencies.

"Go to the office next to your room!" he ordered.

And this was definitely an emergency!

Dreading going over there, Tsukushi hastily put a coat over her pajamas and slipped her shoes on. She hurried out the door and into the hall. She walked down to the double doors at the end of the hallway, the doors she assumed was the "office".

She slowly opened one of the doors and jumped as a gruff voice said, "Come in now!"

She entered and immediately bowed her head as she held the credit card out.

"I had a voucher for a free stay and room service but I can pay with my emergency credit card." Tsukushi said nervously.

"You moron!" She was suddenly swept into an embrace.

Shocked, she fought the arms around her, then stilled as Tsukasa asked, "Makino, how the hell did you not notice that I came to see you before?"

"What? When?" she exclaimed as she stared up at him in awe.

"I called and came to your room. But you ignored me, idiot!" Tsukasa complained.

"What? How are you here?" Tsukushi queried.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow at her.

"What hotel are you in?"

"The Erable Hotel!" Tsukushi replied. She paused then said, "Oh…"

Erable was the French word for maple.

"It was my suit jacket, silly." Tsukasa grumbled. He poked her forehead affectionately.

"You are staying in my suite." he continued, "I was trying to surprise you! But you kept watching boxing." He pouted.

"What about the coupon that I found?" Tsukushi interjected.

"Moron, the coupon was from me!" Tsukasa replied, giving her an annoyed look.

"But why didn't you just say so?" Tsukushi asked.

"I still had some work to do, or my dad would have been pissed off. And I really wanted you to be surprised." Tsukasa frowned.

Tsukushi gazed around her from within the circle of his arms. The office they were in was large and austere. Except for a framed picture in which she could see herself smiling happily.

Tsukushi blushed. Raising her gaze to his, she smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Tsukushi closed her eyes as Tsukasa growled and bent his head to kiss her neck.

"Stupid." she said happily as she stood on tiptoe to hold him closer.

* * *

><p>-Maho-chan :) 71/2011


End file.
